Electrical interconnection assemblies in which printed wiring boards are mounted on a common backplane have long provided an advantageous means for assembling and mounting relatively large numbers of electrical components. Typically, the boards are fitted between guide frames extending from the backplane, the electrical connections from the board circuitry being extended through a female connector mounted on the board leading edge to an assigned backplane terminal pin field to which the connector is mated. Further electrical circuits may then be extended to wiring mounted on the backplane itself and to wiring connected to extensions of the terminal pins at the rear of the backplane as is also known. It will be appreciated that it is imperative for the reliable operation of the system in which the interconnection assembly is employed that positive and low resistive electrical connections between the connector contacts and the backplane terminal pins be achieved. This has, in the past, presented a problem, particularly in the field, where the backplane terminal pins are frequently affected by atmospheric contaminates such as sulphur, chlorine, particulate matter, and the like. Measures proposed for cleaning the pins such as removing a backplane assembly and dipping the unit in a solvent are time consuming and costly. The mating and remating of a board connector and the backplane pins to scrub the pins, as has been done, is at best make-shift and could lead to undue pin and contact wear. The care and conditioning of backplane terminal pins also calls for their occasional lubrication. This has in the past presented the problem of applying a lubricating agent in a connector contact at the point where needed, that is, on the contact blades where sliding engagement with a backplane terminal pin occurs. Inadequate lubrication of the opposing faces of the contact blades may also occasion undue pin wear. It is to the twin problems of the cleaning and the lubricating of backplane terminal pins that the apparatus of the invention is chiefly directed.